Realisation
by Dcal
Summary: Selphie comes across something in the fields and does not know how to deal with the shock.[One-shot fic] RS


Realisation 

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the character from Kingdom hearts. 

"Here Kitty kitty… Where are you? Here Kitty kitty…" Selphie cooed in a weak attempt to coax her new pet kitten out from where the terrified feline has hidden. The girl in her sunshine yellow jumper stood out like a beacon as she pawed her way through the tall grass that carpeted this certain portion of Destiny islands at this particular time of the year. 

"Where is Rilewatisoka?" The overtly energetic girl had named her unfortunate pet after almost all her favourite friends (all if she had had the breath to shriek out a name with more than six syllables). Selphie tugged at her left shoe as a pebble had gotten itself into her laced shoes. She let out an exaggerated sigh of distress. The kitten had been a birthday gift and within the week, she had already lost the beautiful silver haired kitten twice. 

As she continued her search for the lost feline, Selphie strained her ears to listen for any tinkling of bells. Kairi had helped her sew two bells onto her kitty's blue collar. The grass was tickling the back of her knees as the sea wind created soft waves of the grass. The sun was climbing down from its high noon perch and the clouds curtained the sky.

Walking aimlessly, Selphie did not pay attention where she was going. She nearly fell flat on her face as she tripped over a rock hidden within the tall sea green flora. Selphie held her arms straight out to regain her wavering balance but promptly lost it when she saw what lay partially hidden by the vegetation. 

Riku lay flat on his back, against the makeshift mattress of pressed grass and soft earth. His silver hair falling all around his head, like a halo that enhanced the devastatingly good looks that cause him to top the island's poll for Mr Destiny Island, teen category.

Selphie's gaze was stuck momentarily at this teenage heartthrob's beautiful (yes, beautiful) face. Riku was sleeping; pretty blue eyes closed and brows relaxed. Selphie blinked to refocus her vision and her eyes wandered from Riku's visage onto his bare (!) chest. Apparently Riku likes to sleep topless. But what shocked Selphie more was the hand upon Riku's upper torso. 

Against the fair but definitely masculine chest, was a not-so-fair-hand that simply could not belong to Riku as it was attached to the other being snuggled up to him. Selphie's eyes widened further as her mind struggled to registered the familiar figure against Riku's side. 

Even though Riku was crowned Mr Destiny Island (teenage category) repeatedly each year since he turned thirteen, he was faced with close competition from his best friend Sora. What distinguished Riku, as the winner was the fact that Sora always had a bright smile on his face and the former preferred to appear less smiley. So when the competition was held, all Riku needed to do to win was to release a rare lift from the corner of his mouth to convince the islanders to rethink their choices.            

And the Mr Destiny Island (teenage category) first runner up, was precisely who Selphie was gawking at. Sora was turned on his side, asleep aside Riku, using his best friend as a pillow. Selphie then realised that maybe all boys liked to sleep without their shirts on because even Sora was topless, wearing only his drawers. 

They looked so enclosed in a world of their own. 

The mesmerised traumatised girl pulled on her braids, a habit she has when she is puzzled, as she openly stared at the two boys cuddling together, oblivious to her intrusion into their slumber. Selphie shook her head to clear her baffled mind. She knew Riku and Sora were very good friends, but she did not know they were that _close_ counterparts. She decided not to disturb their solitude, tiptoeing away through the bothersome grass as she tried to leave without alarming the sleeping couple. 

*

Kairi waved a hand in front of Selphie, who had a glazed look in her eyes. The latter responded with a sigh. Kairi was worried; chatterbox Selphie was not being herself today. The older girl brought the basket she held in her other hand into Selphie's line of vision. 

"Look Selphie, I found your kitty. Selphie? Selphie? What's wrong Selphie? You're being really quiet today." Kairi inquired.

The younger girl sat up abruptly and shook herself out of her daze. 

"Nothing Kairi. Just tired I think. Thank goodness you found my kitty!" 

"Well, if you have anything troubling you, you can always confide in me. I may not provide the best of help but at least I am able to lend you a listening ear." Kairi remarked with a kind smile on her pretty face. 

Selphie started to toy with her braids again. 

"Kairi… erm…how close is Riku and Sora?"

"Hm… they like hanging out together I guess. Usually three of us do things together, but they leave me out sometimes because I cannot do 'boy' things with them." 

"Er… Do you know what kind of 'boy' things?" Selphie whispered.

 Kairi bit her lower lips, thinking of examples of what Riku and Sora do together without her.

"Ah! They usually go play fighting games, you know, playing with swords and stuff." 

"Oh… swords… I see…"

"Cheer up Selphie! I don't know what has gotten into you but I think kitty here wants to comfort you." Kairi spoke as she took the silver kitten out from the picnic basket she improvised as a cat-carrier. She passed the little cat to Selphie who reached out to take her kitty into her arms. 

"Kairi,"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever feel left out?"

Kairi replied with a soft shake of her head and smiled as she put a comforting hand onto Selphie's shoulder. 

"The bond between Riku and Sora is special. A boy thing. I guess it is something we girls will never be able to understand."

Selphie nodded in understanding as she buried her little face into her kitty's soft fur. 

*

"Riku, is it just me or was Selphie looking at us weirdly?" asked an anxious Sora as he torn his gaze from the little yellow figure in the not-so-far-distance. 

The silver haired boy shrugged and his eyes narrowed as he spotted a strand of stray grass poking out from the other boy's brown hair. He lifted two fingers to remove the hindrance, so quick that Sora did not even notice Riku's swift movement. 

The two boys sat on the beach waiting for Kairi who returning the girl in question her lost pet. 

When Riku did not reply, Sora calmed down. He always felt calm and peaceful around Riku, thought Sora as he tried to stifle a yawn. 

"Didn't you get enough sleep just now?"

Sora turned to the boy by his side and smiled. 

"Nah, I had enough sleep. I guess we should not play such tiring games so often. My muscles are still aching. And we sweat so much! Taking off our tops was a good idea isn't it Riku?"

"You slept like a log. I couldn't get you off me."

Sora's happy face crumbled as he struggled to apologize to Riku.

"Sorry Riku! It's just that I have a habit of having the need to hug something when I sleep. I didn't mean to hold on to you like that!" 

"It's okay."

"Really?"

Riku nodded slightly, face expressionless.

Kairi came along and asked, "Really what?"

"Oh Kairi! I was just apologising to Riku for falling asleep on him because I was too tired."

A knowing look flashed upon Kairi's face. 

"You boys have been playing with swords again, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Said Sora sheepishly, "Sorry we did not invite you to play with us."

"I don't mind. I won't understand all those boy things anyway."

*

Three figures sat upon the white sands of the famous Destiny Islands beaches. 

A lithe female form sat on the side of a teenage boy. She was paying close attention to the boy who was leaning forward and using his finger to illustrate a story on the sand canvas. On his other side, a quiet figure tilted backwards, pretending nonchalance but actually smiling mentally at the ridiculously exaggerated narration. 

Another silhouette stood a distance behind the trio, staying for a moment before turning to walk away from the sunset.    


End file.
